


Love is...

by ussnicole



Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 shades of love, A lot of them - Freeform, A-Z, Abuse, Alphabet, Anger, Angst, Blindness, Cheating, Cheesy, Compulsive, Definition - Freeform, Depression, Each chapter is a different story/characters, Emotional pain, Emotions in general, F/M, Fearful, Glamorous, Indifferent, Kissing, Lawless - Freeform, Love, Lovesick, Misguided, Narcissistic, Oneshot, Pain, Physical Pain, Poetry, Quiet, Romance, Sappy, Sentimental, Short Stories, Shorts, Tempestuous - Freeform, Tickling, Unrequited Love, Vicarious, Violence, What is love, Xenophobic, Yielding, Zealous, agressive, blind, both sides of love, care, conflicting emotions, couples, destructive, dysfunction, eloquent, happiness, hopeful, jaded, klutzy, obsessive - Freeform, possessive, relationship dynamics, relationships, romantic, undeniable, wry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: 26 different definitions of love.





	1. Aggressive

“This is love,” he sneered, pulling her hair roughly as she scrambled away from him. She slipped and landed on her stomach, crying out. “Shut up! Calm down, don’t make me do this,” he warned, hand still firmly gripping her hair. She stopped struggling and laid still, tears streaming from her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, reaching back and carefully placing her hand on his hand where it held a handful of her hair. “Please – please let go. I won’t go anywhere,” she promised quietly, waiting for his response. He sighed and then loosened his grip. She curled up into a ball as he let go and hugged her knees to her chest. He stood from the bed and looked down at her in contempt.

“If you hadn’t argued, everything would be fine,” he reprimanded her, shaking his head and stalking off. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, prodding her scalp carefully and wincing where his pulling had left her head sore. Sitting up gingerly she hissed as she accidentally rested on one of the bruises littering her hips and torso. Her shirt was ripped in a few places and her sweatpants were twisted around her legs, and she readjusted them.

Everyone told her to leave him, but what did they know?

This _was_ love, wasn’t it?


	2. Blind

“You look so pretty,” he blurted, sitting next to her on the worn couch. She looked back towards him benignly, aiming her smile a little bit over his shoulder. Immediately he flushed, scratching his nose awkwardly. He grimaced, unafraid of her seeing his expression. Should he have said that? He wasn’t sure.

“Thank you, I’m sure you look lovely – ah, handsome, as well,” she replied, blushing a bit and inclining her head.

For a moment, he imagined. He imagined that she was looking down demurely, and in two seconds she would look up and meet his eyes, smile straight at him, really _see_ him. Her blue eyes, usually vacant and unfocused, would light up.

But immediately he felt bad; as he looked down his gaze followed the long red and white cane that she twirled between her slender fingers like a long pencil. Her sunglasses, folded up and tucked where she could easily find them next to her on the couch, caught his eye and he sighed inaudibly; somehow, she heard.

“Are you okay?” She turned her head a tiny bit, reaching out tentatively for his hand. He met her halfway, taking her small hand in both of his, and squeezed it. He shook his thoughts out of his head and looked at her again, the one who allowed him to call her his girlfriend, who put up with him, who always tried to put him before herself. He smiled now, a genuine, happy smile, his unhappy thoughts pushed from his mind.

“Perfect,” he replied.


	3. Compulsive

“Why did you kiss me?” She looked at him, conflicting emotions tearing her apart. Her voice quavered but she did not cry. He avoided eye contact, picking at his fingernail before responding.

“I thought it would make you happy,” he told her, still refraining from looking at her. She sighed and leaned her head back against the couch, closing her eyes. He went to reach for her hand and then thought better of the idea, folding his hands together in his lap and watching her carefully.

Without opening her eyes, she said, “Can you see how it would make me happy for a second and then really unhappy in the long run?” She finally looked at him and they made eye contact. His eyes were sad, regret filling them. Hers were tired and hurt. “You know how much I like you.”

“And I love you!” he blurted out, cringing as a tear slipped down her face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, reaching over to wipe it away.

“But not the way I want you to,” she reminded him, leaning into his hand nonetheless. He sighed quietly, forehead wrinkled in distress.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. She did not respond.


	4. Destructive

“How dare you?” she screamed, throwing a plate at his head. It narrowly missed and shattered against the kitchen wall. It was followed by another, and another. He strode over to her before she could throw another one, wrenching the plate out of her hands and grabbing her wrists as she tried to punch him.

“Knock it off!” he demanded, holding onto her wrists as she struggled against him, kneeing him sharply in the thigh and thrashing around.

“How dare you, how dare you, how dare you…” she sobbed, trailing off as her energy was expended and she grew limp in his arms. She eventually collapsed against his chest, burying her head in his shoulder and sobbing as he let go of her arms and pulled her to him.

He cut his feet on the glass as they left the kitchen, and there were dark bruises on her wrists from where he held her.


	5. Eloquent

“ _If I had to paint you into a story_

_Illustrate you with words_

_I wouldn’t know where to begin_

_Words at this task pale in comparison_

_Falling short of perfection_

_In the context of you._ ”

The room was silent for a second, but then he started clapping and she laughed, blushing and resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” he told her, kissing her forehead. She leaned into him and smiled slightly, setting aside her notebook and holding his hand.

“I wrote it about you,” she responded, avoiding eye contact. She blushed a deeper red and ducked her head under his chin, tucking herself neatly into his arms. He just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, leaning back until they were both lying down on the bed.

“You’re better at words than I am. All I can come up with is ‘I love you,’” he joked, earning a laugh from her.

“That sums it up.”


	6. Fearful

“I’m terrified,” she confessed; his arm was slung over her shoulder and their feet tangling under the loveseat. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, his other hand trailing up and down near her knee.

“Of what,” he asked quietly, turning his head to rest his forehead on the top of her hair, “me?” She scoffed and shook her head slightly, lacing her fingers with his on her leg. His thumb caressed the side of her hand gently, and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“No, not you,” came her response, sounding a little indignant. “I could never be afraid of you.” He grinned at her, making eye contact with her before his hands crept towards her sides. “Don’t you dare!” she warned, but it was too late – his fingers attacked her ribs, poking and prodding. Soon she was writhing away from his hands, laughing and begging him to stop. Only when she had fallen from the couch to the floor and was hiding against his knee, arms thrown over her head protectively, did he show mercy and let up. He placed a hand on the top of her head, smoothing her hair that had been ruffled in the fray.

“Of what?” he inquired, tilting her chin up towards him and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Love,” she answered, placing her hand on his cheek and pulling him back to her.


	7. Glamorous

“Are you ready to go?” He stood at the foot of the stairs, holding onto the railing and looking up to where he could see the bathroom light shining into the hall. A shadow passed through the light and then she appeared, her hands poking at her ear as she tried to put in her second earring.

“Almost! I’ll be down in a sec,” she responded, smiling as he beamed up at her. She was in a long evening gown, a gorgeous champagne color. He was in a classy black and white suit, a bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back. She retreated to the bathroom, shutting off the light and then reappearing at the top of the stairs, balancing against the wall as she tugged on a high heel. She descended the stairs gracefully, giggling as he bowed and held out the flowers.

“For you, dear madam,” he said formally, bowing grandly and holding out his arm. She took the flowers, smelling them and smiling demurely at him. She took his arm and together they walked out of the house to their car.

“Thank you kindly, good sir,” she teased him as he opened the car door for her, mirroring his formality as she slid into the sedan.

“I love you,” he told her sincerely, leaning over the center console in the car and kissing her sweetly.

“We’re gonna be late!” she laughed, gesturing at the time. “And besides, you’ll smear my lipstick.”

“A slave to the makeup,” he groaned, albeit good-naturedly.

“It’ll all come off tonight,” she winked.

“I’m going to hold you to that.”


	8. Hopeful

“I love you!” he called out happily, smiling as she walked away. They used to have English together, but their schedules had changed and now they just walked each other to class.

“Love is dead!” she called back at him, laughing and waving. He smiled until she had turned her back and then his smile fell, his eyebrows creasing as he opened the door to his classroom. He _hated_ when she said that. He didn’t blame her, though; she had been through enough bad relationships and people breaking her heart, and it made sense that she didn’t want to believe in love anymore.

What could he do, anyway? She was his best friend, and he wasn’t about to ruin five years of fantastic friendship over a stupid crush. Telling her about his feelings would certainly make things awkward, given her stance on love and the barriers she put up to protect her heart. His heart, he knew, was on his sleeve.

Love wasn’t dead, and he knew it – he only wished he could make her see it, too.


	9. Indifferent

“Hey, wanna hang out over the weekend?” she asked hopefully, smiling shyly at him and twirling her hair around her finger. He sighed.

“I can’t, I’m busy,” came his short reply, and he walked away. Her face fell as she watched him go, and she turned to her friends in frustration, shrugging sadly. What she didn’t see was his face, eyebrows wrinkled into a miserable expression. What she didn’t hear was his friends, laughing and jeering at him, trying to corner him into joining in on their antics with girls who were either too desperate to say no, or too inhibited. What she didn’t know was that his constant rejections were him protecting her from the entire football team.

She saw indifference.

He knew it was love.


	10. Jaded

“Why don’t you go out with him? He likes you enough,” her friend asked her, nodding towards him as they walked to their usual table in the cafeteria. She laughed it off, glancing his way but averting her eyes when they made eye contact.

“I’m sick of relationships,” she told her friend, loud enough that he could hear her as they passed by. “Love just isn’t for me.” She tossed her head as they kept walking, sliding into a seat at a table full of pretty people who talked and laughed like they were on the set of some vogue show. He crumpled up the paper he was doodling on; sighing, he straightened it and smoothed it down. A sketch of her face, wrinkled but still recognizable, smiled up at him.

His friend leaned over and looked at the drawing. Whistling low, he told him, “you’d best forget about that one. She’s only going to step all over your heart before throwing you in the gutter.” He sighed.

“I’m trying.”


	11. Klutzy

“Sorry!” She pulled away, hands fluttering nervously. He held them gently, pulling her closer until their foreheads were touching. She took a few deep breaths and then looked into his eyes, smiling shyly; her cheeks were tinted pink.

“Relax,” he told her, returning her smile and reaching up to caress her cheek tenderly. “You have nothing to worry about. It’s just me.” He leaned in slowly, carefully, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her closer to him. She reached to put her hands on the back of his neck and accidentally smacked him in the face.

“Oh my god,” she lamented, pulling away and flopping over so that her head was in his lap. “I can’t do anything. I don’t even know why you’re with me. I am so freaking clumsy.” She continued to berate herself as he listened, bemused. The back of her neck flushed a light red as she blushed, and he brushed her hair away, smoothing it down. Once she had finished with her tirade he pulled her up so that she was facing him. Taking her wrists he gently held onto both of them with one hand, guiding her mouth towards his with the other.

She managed to step on his foot and elbow him in the side, but they ended up making out anyway.

“You are the most patient person I know,” she told him.

“I know,” he replied, smiling as he rubbed his ribs.


	12. Lawless

“I got you this,” he grinned, pulling a box out from behind his back. Her face lit up and she took it excitedly, opening it to reveal a delicate necklace with a gem charm. She was surprised and happy until she looked up at him, and then her expression turned to one of suspicion.

“How did you afford this?” At this question his grin faltered, but he caught himself and shrugged. 

“I have my ways,” he told her mysteriously, pulling the necklace from the box and walking around behind her to clasp it around her neck. She leaned into his touch for a second, letting him fasten it, before turning with a reproving look on her face. 

“You stole it,” she accused him, sighing as he winced and shrugged again. “Oh, you can’t do that! You’re going to get caught one day and thrown in jail,” she admonished him, sighing and taking his face in her hands. “You need to stop stealing.” 

“I know,” he responded, kissing her gently. “I will.”


	13. Misguided

“I thought it would make you happy,” she sobbed, running after him on the street. He stormed away from her, anger clouding his features. He breathed deeply a few times before abruptly spinning around, surprising her. She skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into him. As it was, she lost her balance and he had to reach out and catch her arm to keep her from falling. 

“Really? You thought blindsiding me with my estranged brother would make me happy? That’s pretty fucking off,” he spat, stopping himself and taking a few more deep breaths. She cringed when he cussed and then stood in front of him, holding her arm sheepishly and shuffling her feet. 

“He’s been wanting to see you for so long. I thought – well, I thought maybe you did too. He wants to put it behind him! I just thought-” she pleaded, going on until he interrupted her.

“Well, you thought wrong.” His voice was steady and quiet now, and he sighed before tugging at his hair in frustration and then pulling her to him. “I know you were trying to help, but… oh, it’s not important. It’s fine, I forgive you, but please tell me about things like this before you spring things on me.” She melted into his arms, clutching the front of his shirt and resting her forehead on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. He just kissed the top of her head and they walked home.


	14. Narcissistic

“Babe, would you hand me my bag?” She reached over impatiently, snapping her fingers briskly and then snatching it from him as soon as he had pulled it near her. With glossy manicured nails she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and then sashayed away, telling him she’d be back in a minute. He watched her leave, eyes on her swaying hips and swishing hair.

“Dude, you are so lucky. I have no idea how you managed to tie that one down,” his friend grinned, leaning over to whistle in his ear. He just laughed it off, shrugging.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible.” Honestly, though, he was tired. When they had first gotten together, she had been absolutely amazing. They hung out all the time, she was fun and exciting, and he was so happy.

But that had been months ago; now she was letting her true self show. She was obsessed with her looks and being better than other people, and she when she wasn’t being self-absorbed and shallow, she was being jealous and controlling. Most of the time, he felt like a handbag that she wore on her arm out in public and then tossed on the couch to be forgotten when she got home.

It was becoming painfully apparent that she was more in love with herself than she ever would be with him.


	15. Obsessive

“…while you’re off, having a fuck fest with your boy toy!” he spluttered, anger etched across his features and his heart racing. She laughed – laughed at him! – spitefully, throwing her head back, her eyes glinting maliciously.

“Oh wait, let me guess. Personification? Or another one of your fucking English rules you always preach to me about? Go on, _professor_ ,” she spat at him, her words like individual slaps in the face. He held his breath, and then sighed. He glared at her and she flipped him off, storming out of the room.

“Alliteration and rhyme,” he breathed, dropping his head into his hands.

“I knew it! You’re a freak, I swear to god! You can’t have a normal conversation without making it a lesson, can you? You and your precious grammar. You’re crazy, that’s what it is,” she snapped from the doorway. He didn’t even bother to look up at her.

“At least I don’t fling myself at everything with a pulse,” he mumbled at her. He only knew she had left the room when the resounding sound of the door being slammed rang out. He groaned at the noise, groaned at how much shit he had to deal with along with dealing with going to school to become an English teacher, and he rubbed his eyes.

“I need a drink.”


	16. Possessive

“You’re mine,” he said. _We’re not even dating_ , she thought. She said nothing.

“I don’t want you hanging out with them,” he said. _You can’t tell me who to hang out with_ , she thought. She said nothing.

“I don’t like him,” he said. _He’s my best friend_ , she thought. She said nothing.

“When we live together, you’re going to wear what I want you to wear,” he said. _I’m just trying to survive right now_ … _I won’t let you control me like that,_ she thought. She said nothing.

“Send me pictures,” he said. _I’m tired and I want to go to bed. I don’t want to do this_ , she thought. She said nothing.

“I love you,” he said. _I can’t get away from you_ , she thought.

“I love you, too,” she responded.


	17. Quiet

“I think he likes you,” her friend whispered, nodding to the boy across the room. He was bent over his math homework; apparently, he hadn’t finished it. She just shook her head, but a blush rose to her cheeks as she watched him. He finished his homework, sitting back and practically throwing his pencil down and she and her friend giggled before turning away as he began to survey the room.

She found a flower poked into the gap around the door to her locker at the end of the day. He stood on the other side of the hall, pretending to put things in his locker. He watched her pull it out, smile, and tuck it behind her ear. He smiled to himself, grabbing his backpack and heading home.

They got to school at the same time the next day and he opened the door for her, mumbling a bashful “good morning” and grinning like a fool as she walked away; she had touched his shoulder when she thanked him! He couldn’t wait for math class after lunch – and that was a first.

“I think I like him,” she whispered to her friend, nodding to the boy across the room. He glanced over, caught her eye, and smiled slightly. She blushed and smiled back. Her friend just groaned jokingly.

“Go kiss him already.”


	18. Romantic

He stood back, squinting his eyes and trying to make sure the candles were lined up in the middle of the table. There was a bouquet of roses as a centerpiece and a small, square box in his pocket. Everything had to be perfect.

She arrived at the same time she always did, but it still surprised him. He skidded out to the front room in his socks, sliding on the wooden floor, effectively making her jump.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” she told him, shrugging out of her coat and laughing as she set her purse and keys on the couch. “It smells good,” she commented, turning to him, “what’s for dinner?”

“You’ll see,” he replied, taking her hand excitedly and pulling her into the kitchen. She was speechless when she saw the table, all set and decorated, and she hugged him tightly. He motioned for her to sit down and then went to the oven, pulling out the lasagna. He couldn’t really cook, so he got the tasty one from the store that comes frozen – if he served it in the kitchen, she might never know. He also grabbed the champagne and brought it to the table with their plates. She smiled happily at him, pouring champagne into both of their glasses.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked as they began to eat; she knew it was frozen lasagna, but she didn’t say anything; the whole thing was far too endearing. He just answered again with a “you’ll see,” but his hand slipped beneath the table and pulled the box from his pocket. He held it through the meal and then, when he couldn’t wait any longer, stood and walked around the table to her. Getting on one knee, he opened the box to reveal a glittering ring.

She cried as she told him yes, pulling him up and hugging him as tight as she could.


	19. Sentimental

“Look what I found!” He came into the living room with a dusty old photo album, walking slowly to allow for his bad hip. She smiled benignly at him; she had forgotten her glasses upstairs and could only see a dark blob in the shape of an oval – or a square?

“What is it?” she asked, patting the couch next to her. He shuffled over and sat down and she squinted at the object. “Oh, our old photo album! Where was that hiding?”

“In the attic. I almost died getting it, you know,” he joked, although he got a reproving look from her.

“That’s not funny,” she mumbled, but she reached for the album nonetheless and settled it on their laps, flipping it open. Younger versions of themselves smiled up at them, pictures from when they graduated high school – he had been a year older than her – and bought their first house. As they proceeded through the book, their younger selves aged; their children were born, then their grandchildren. Her eyes grew misty as the pictures resurfaced memories that had sunk to the bottom of her mind.

She rested her head on his shoulder like she used to, and he held her arthritis-ridden hand.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too.”


	20. Tempestuous

“Honey?” she stuck her head around the corner cautiously, trying to find him and gauge his mood at the same time. “Where are you?”

“In here.” She jumped as his sullen reply came from the room behind her. He was standing next to the counter in the kitchen, a bottle of beer in his hand, looking for a bottle opener. His face was downcast but not angry, and she tentatively made her way towards him. Downcast, she could deal with; two minutes ago, he had been downright volatile.

“Are you okay?” she asked timidly, edging into the room slowly as she watched his face. His expression clouded and he inhaled and exhaled slowly before looking at her.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” he exploded, yelling and slamming his beer on the counter. The bottle shattered and he cussed, an ugly string of words slurring out of his mouth. She had flinched violently when he yelled and she ran out to the living room, cowering on the couch as he stormed around the kitchen, still cussing as he cleaned up the mess he made.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered when he came out to the living room later, his hands cut by glass and his expression contrite, calm. She had fallen asleep and he stroked her hair away from her face gently, tenderly.

Ten minutes later, he was yelling again.


	21. Undeniable

“Looking beautiful today,” he called to her, rolling down his window as he pulled up next to her.

“Oh, shut up,” she fired back, climbing into the passenger seat and slamming the door. “We’re going to be late to school.” He rolled away from the curb as she pulled her seatbelt on, smiling at him as he sang along loudly to the stereo. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her before focusing back on the road.

“I know, I know,” he boasted jokingly, still smiling, “you can’t keep your eyes off me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she laughed, rolling her eyes and glancing over at him. The sun was angled through the window, illuminating his profile and glinting off his sunglasses. Her smile softened and she turned away, cheeks tinged a slight pink.

Yeah, okay, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him.

Sue her.


	22. Vicarious

“Tell me about your weekend!” She beamed at her best friend who was positively _glowing_ , smiling like she had won a million dollars or found the cure to cancer or something. She knew by now that it meant that she had hung out with her crush at some point over the weekend, and that she was bursting at the seams wanting to talk about it.

“Oh, my god, so I went over to his house on Saturday…” As her friend plunged into a story she listened attentively, asking questions and nudging the narrative along as need be. She didn’t need to egg her friend on very much, as the other girl was eager to share her story, but she didn’t mind. She loved hearing about other people’s love lives because hers was… well, inexistent.

She’d never been asked on a date, to a dance, or anything really, other than what the homework was and when the next project was due. She had resigned herself to being single, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to hear about love. Even if she couldn’t have it, it was nice to know that other people could. A girl could hope, anyway, that’s what she always said.


	23. Wry

“Can I take your order?” He picked up his sharpie and looked up at the next person in line and saw – her. Oh. He stood straighter and swiped his hand through his hair; luckily, she was looking at the menu. When she turned to him, she had one eyebrow raised and a bored look on her face.

“Yeah, hi, can I get a skinny vanilla latte with almond milk and an extra shot of espresso?” she fired off, barely giving him time to write it down. “You got all that on the first try?” she asked, impressed.

“I live with a four year old,” he responded, referring to his baby sister, “I’ve learned to roll with it.” He took her card that she was extending, running it through the scanner and then handing it back. She raised both eyebrows at his words and scoffed.

“Comparing me to a toddler, nice,” came her snide comment, before she was snapping her finger at him. “Make sure it has almond milk,” she demanded, pointing to the cup he had been writing on before picking her nail as she held her hand out, waiting for her receipt.

“And let me guess, hold the fun?” he quipped, nearly rolling his eyes before he caught himself and flushed red. “I am so sorry, that was rude, I…” He trailed off as she broke into a real, genuine smile, looking at him with entertainment dancing in her eyes.

“No one ever calls me out!” she grinned, taking her receipt as he handed it to her, scribbling her number on it.

“Calls you on what, your ‘my existence is tortured and I’m too cool for everyone’ thing?” he asked, although he laughed as he said it and accepted her number. “Well, glad I could be the first.”

She winked as she walked out, skinny vanilla latte with almond milk and an extra shot of espresso.

“Call me!” she mouthed.

He did.


	24. Xenophobic

“You are, by far, the most attractive person I have ever seen in my entire life,” he told her, walking up next to her as she took pictures of the scene. They were in a plaza, both on the same holiday trip in Italy. She had wandered around to take pictures and he followed before he finally got up the courage to say something to her. Her reaction was less than ideal.

“It’s not safe to talk to strangers!” she cried, grabbing her purse and holding her camera to her chest. She looked at him suspiciously and fearfully before hightailing it away from him. He watched after her, perplexed, and shook his head.

Later, he complimented her bright red converse as they rode the tourist bus back to their hotel. She had thanked him tentatively but was the first person off the bus and into the hotel, and he couldn’t hope to catch up.

He smiled at her at breakfast the next morning, and she smiled back slightly, which he counted as a huge win and a step in the right direction. When she let him sit next to her on the bus as they went to their next destination, he was over the moon.

“I’m usually really scared of strangers,” she told him on their penultimate day. “But something about you…” She trailed off and he nodded, hugging her gently to his side.

“I believe in love at first sight.”


	25. Yielding

“Did I mention how much I don’t want to go to this thing?” she asked (for the fourth time). He just kissed the back of her hand and smiled benignly.

“It’s just a dinner for the company, and then we’ll be home and no more socializing until we have to see family for whatever holiday comes next,” he replied, zipping up her dress and handing her a pair of heels. “It’ll be fun, I swear.”

“But… what if I just stayed home and, you know, held down the fort? There are going to be so many people and they’ll want to chat and, and, oh god, Janet is going to be there- ” she began to ramble, only stopped by his lips on hers. She melted into the kiss and then sighed, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes in a last ditch attempt. He just chuckled and motioned towards her shoes.

“Just this one dinner, and then we’ll come home and I will watch as many romantic comedies as you want with you,” he promised. Her eyes lit up.

“Even Love, Actually and The Notebook?”

“Especially those two.”

“I like compromising.”

“Come on, or we’ll be late.”


	26. Zealous

He snuck up behind her, a scheming look on his face as he reached out and squeezed her sides. She jumped and turned, an offended look on her face until she registered that it was him, and then her face broke into a wide grin.

“Babe!” she cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist. He picked her up without skipping a beat, spinning her as they hugged. She had begun to cry and she kept repeating things like “I love you” and “I’m so happy you’re here.” When he set her down she held his face in her hands, shaking slightly, before pulling him into another hug.

“I missed you,” he told her, speaking into her hair. She sniffled and nestled against his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“I missed you too,” came her quiet reply, and then she was smiling up at him with watery eyes. He pressed his lips to hers gently, brushing her tears away.

“Let’s get you home, soldier,” she said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand and then straightening his fatigues and running her hand down his chest. He was still wearing his uniform – hat, boots, and all – and he was quite tired now that he thought about it.

“Yes ma’am,” he laughed, crisply saluting her before taking her hand and walking towards their car.

 


End file.
